Student Exchange
by K.e.l.l.y.R.u.t.h
Summary: TSL and HSM crossover! Maddie and London are chosen to take part in a student exchange program where they travel to New Mexico. They bump into some familiar faces as well as some pleasant surprizes involving East High guys.
1. Permission Slips

**This is my first Crossover fic (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and High School Musical), so I'm sure about how good it will be. I've read some crossovers and think they are pretty cool, so give me pointers for writing it if you have any! Thanks and enjoy the first chapter! I know Maddie going to a private school, so I just made up a name for her principal or whatever you call it.**

* * *

Maddie Fitzpatrick was sitting in class listening intently to her 3rd hour teacher when the principal's voice boomed through the intercom.

"I need Maddie Fitzpatrick to come to my office…" Sister Mary said kindly.

London leaned over from beside her whispering "Ohhhh, your in trouble…". It reminded Maddie of her little brother taunting her when she got in trouble at home. She glared at London and got up out of her seat making her way to the office.

When she arrived Maddie was greeted with a smile by Sister Mary, a nun who devoted her life to God, the convent, and school. Maddie returned the smile and sat down in the chair across from her.

"I have some great news for you Miss Fitzpatrick! Our school has been chosen to participate in a student exchange program with East High School in New Mexico and since you have such outstanding grades, we have chosen you to be our representative!" Sister Mary replied happily.

"Really! I would love to do it!" Maddie screamed, practically jumping out of chair. Life in Boston was becoming routine and quite boring so now was her chance to have add a little adventure to her life.

Her principal gave her a permission slip that was to be signed for her parents and told her a few things about East High, mentioning that she would be staying in Albuquerque for two months.

Maddie was about to leave when Sister Mary stopped her.

"Miss Fitzpatrick, we also have another student who will be joining you…London Tipton." She replied, knowing that the two girls were somewhat friends. She gave Maddie another permission slip for London and dismissed her.

As she walked back to class Maddie thought about what had just happened. London was coming too? Well, at least she wouldn't be alone…though she secretly had hoped she would be the only one to go.

The rest of the day passed quickly as Maddie thought about the opportunity she had just been given. After school she met up with a very anxious London Tipton.

"What happened?" The dark haired heiress asked quickly.

"Well…you and I got an invitation to go to New Mexico!" Maddie said excitedly.

"Mexico isn't new!" London said, sounding stupid as usual.

Maddie just shook her head and stared. '_Why am I friends with her again?_' she asked her self as she looked at London and tried to explain.

"No London, New Mexico is a state…in the USA! And we are invited to stay in Albuquerque for two months and experience something new." Maddie said excitedly as she thought everything that would lie ahead.

"Albert who?" London questioned.

The blonde just shook her head and handed her airhead friend the permission slip for their trip. The two walked back to the Tipton hotel where Maddie worked as the candy counter girl and London lived.

Maddie took her place at the candy stand and got out her cell phone. She quickly dialed her home number.

"Hello?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick answered.

"Hey mom, you won't believe what happened today!" Maddie said happily.

"What?" Her mom asked.

"I've been chosen to be in a student exchange thing! I get to go to New Mexico and go to a public high school. I'll have to stay there for two months, but London gets to go to and I promise I'll call you everyday! So can I please go? Please, please, please!" Maddie asked all in one breath.

"Well honey, I'm not so sure…two months…that would the longest time that you've ever been away from home. I don't know, but we'll discuss it with your father when you get home from school, okay?" her mom replied. She couldn't stand the thought of her only daughter being away from home for so long.

"Fine, but I really want you to think about it! Bye mom!" Maddie said as she hung up her phone.

She really wanted to go, but she had a feeling her parents would let her. '_I'll find a way to get them to let me go…'_ she thought. A certain twin boy interrupted her thoughts not long after.

"Hey sweet thang! I need some sugar, and I'm not talking about candy!" Zack said in a flirty tone puckering his lips.

"Not in your life sport!" replied the teen as she shoved some candy in his face. He paid for the treats as Cody made his way towards the candy counter, grabbing a butterfingers from his brother's hands.

"Mark my words Maddie, one day you are going to want me!" Zack said with a smile as Cody pulled him towards the game arcade where Max and Tapeworm were waiting for them.

Maddie just rolled her eyes and smiled, Zack was never going to give up. She pulled out her permission slip and read the information, it read:

**Student Exchange Program **

**Your child has been chosen to take part in a once in a lifetime opportunity where he/she will be able to attend a new school, make new friends, and live with new people. They will be attending East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico and living with one of the following families- Evans or Montezs. Please choose the family you would like your child to stay with. He/she will be leaving in the next two weeks and will be back in two months.**

The rest of the slip talked about the two families. '_I get to pick which family I want to live with! The Evans or the Montezs…hmm…the Evans sound kind of cool, I'll choose them.' _Maddie thought as she read about the two families.

When she got home, Maddie had a long discussion with her parents on weather or not she could go. In the end Maddie won the debate and her parents reluctantly signed the permission slip, still doubting letting her go. Maddie raced over to her parents and pulled them into a hug.

She then sprinted up stairs to her room to start packing. Sure she still had a couple weeks, but she wanted to get a head start. '_No annoying little brother, no more work, no more chores, I think I'm going to like this arrangement…'_ she thought, but her thoughts were soon disturbed by the ringing of her phone.

She quickly picked it up and was greeted by a very excited heiress.

"Oh my gosh Maddie! Daddy said I could go!" she screamed happily on the other end.

"I can two!" the blonde screamed just has excited.

The two girls talked about what they were packing, who they chose to stay with, and other things. Before long it was midnight and the friends said their goodbyes as they got ready for bed.

Maddie fell asleep quickly, dreaming of what it would be like in New Mexico and who she would meet. There was no doubt in her mind that this would be the best trip ever.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, well I hope you liked the chapter, the next one will feature Maddie and London arriving in New Mexico. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	2. Shopping Surprise

**Second chapter, hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Before she knew it, Maddie was standing in the airport saying goodbye to her family. Maddie went through the line of relatives, getting hugs and last minute advice before she boarded the plane. London just stood and watched her friend, no one had come to say goodbye to her.

Mr. Tipton was always busy and London didn't have any family members that really cared about her. The dark haired girl was envious of her best friend. Maddie had family who cared, sure she didn't have money, but money can't buy you love.

She quickly put on a smile as Maddie ran over to her and pulled her on the plane. After many hours of looking out the window and watching on-flight movies the two girls arrived in Albuquerque.

"London, we're here!" Maddie yelled to the sleeping heiress beside her who groggily waved her hand and turned to the other side of her chair.

After a while of trying, Maddie was successful in waking up London and the two got off the plane.

The airport lobby was bustling with people who were meeting with family, friends, and business partners. Which made it increasingly hard to find someone you have never met before. In less than a minute, Gabriella Montez ran up to greet London.

"Are you London Tipton?" the girl asked with a large smile.

"How'd you know? Are you psychic? Can you tell me my future!" London asked excitedly.

"Umm, your name is on your bag…" Gabriella replied pointing to the designer bag London was carrying.

"Oh…Wait a second, you speak English! Shouldn't you be speaking Mexican?" the heiress replied.

"Um, people from Mexico speak Spanish and this is New Mexico, not Mexico. You are still in the states you know!" Gabriella said as flashed a smile; she wanted to make the most of this new experience, even if her new roommate was less than intelligent.

London waved goodbye to Maddie as Gabriella pulled her towards her mother.

Maddie on the other hand was having problems finding the family she would be staying with. She walked around the lobby, looking for a sign that had her last name on it. Not finding one, she turned around, bumping into someone. The two fell on the floor and quickly got up before they were stepped on by the massive crowd.

"Watch where you are going!" the blonde girl said as she dusted off her pink skirt.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" Maddie replied as she picked her bag up off the floor.

The two girls looked up, meeting each other's eyes. '_Am I looking in a mirror?'_ Maddie thought as she stared at the girl who looked exactly like her.

A boy about their age came running, holding tightly to a unique looking hat.

"Sharpay are you…whoa! Is that our long lost twin or something?" He said as he looked at his twin and the girl she was staring at, they look exactly alike!

The three stood there, dumbfounded. They were all too shocked to say anything. After another five minutes of standing there and staring, Maddie spoke up.

"Uh, hi. I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick…"

"Wait, as in Maddie Fitzpatrick from Boston?" the girl asked, still in awe of what was happening.

"Um, yeah." Maddie replied.

"I'm Sharpay Evans and this is my twin brother, Ryan. Apparently you are the exchange student that is living with us!" Sharpay said excitedly pulling Maddie into a light hug.

"Just wondering, but do you two know that you look exactly alike?" Ryan asked still in amazement.

Sharpay hit her brother on the arm and pulled Maddie towards their car. As usual, Ryan got in the driver's seat. He always had to chauffeur his twin sister around, but he really liked to drive their car so it didn't bother him that much. Sharpay and Maddie crawled in the back seat and told Ryan to go when they were situated.

"What's it like in Boston?" Sharpay said trying to start off a conversation.

"Kind of boring if you ask me. There isn't a whole lot to do except hand out at the mall." Maddie replied. She loved to hang out at the mall, but not with London. Her friend had a way of using her as a pack mule, telling her to hold bags or clothes for her.

"Speaking of mall…Ryan drop us off at the mall! Maddie definitely needs to work on her wardrobe if she expects to be welcomed at East High. The whole blue collar chic look is so last month." The blonde drama queen said looking at the school uniform Maddie was wearing.

Shortly after, Maddie was being pulled in and out of stores in the mall. They stopped in a store called Glitter Boutique; which seemed to be where Sharpay bought all her clothes. There were glittery tops and skirts in an assortment of colors all of the wall. Maddie cringed at the thought of wearing anything so flashy. She usually went for the earthy look.

In less than five minutes, Sharpay handed her a mound of clothes and rushed her in the direction of the dressing room. Maddie chose a couple shirts and skirts that would pass Sharpay's approval and walked out, only to be greeted by another mound of clothes heading her way.

"Try these on too, I'm sure you'll love them. So how did you like the last couple of outfits?" Sharpay said with a smile, shopping always made her so happy for some reason.

Maddie showed her the few shirts and skirts she had chosen and smiled sheepishly.

"You know what? How about we just buy everything I gave you to try on, I'm sure it will all fit perfectly!" Sharpay said as she motioned for Ryan to grab all the clothes and walked off to the register. She quickly pulled out a credit card and gave it to the saleswoman.

Maddie, knowing how it felt to be used as a pack mule went to help Ryan get the clothes.

"Is she always like this?" she asked Ryan as she picked up some shirts.

"If you think this is bad, you should see her when she power shops!" Ryan said with a slight chuckle as he went to drop his load off at the counter.

Maddie soon followed and helped Ryan carry the bags as Sharpay walked ahead, her heels clicking on the floor of mall. It was hard to see due to the amount of bags obstructing her view and she once again bump into someone.

'_Am I klutzy today or what?'_ she thought as she apologized to the guy she had ran into.

"It's okay Sharpay…" the boy replied as he helped her pick up some bags. Maddie looked up and met his light blue eyes.

"Trevor?" she asked happily as she dropped her bags on the floor once again.

"It's me, Troy. Are you okay Sharpay?" Troy asked a little worried. He didn't get along with her at school, but Sharpay seemed to be acting really weird today.

"Oh sorry, I'm not Sharpay I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick; One of the Exchange Students from Boston. I mixed you up for somebody I know in Boston, sorry…" Maddie said with a small smile as she gathered her bags up once again.

"Very funny Sharpay…" Troy said as he handed her some bags.

"I'm not lying, ask Ryan and Sharpay!" Maddie said pointing to the twins who were running in their direction.

Troy stood there in silence. '_Two Sharpays?' _he thought as he stood there in silence, watching the Evans twins get closer.

"Well I better go, nice talking to you!" Maddie said with a smile and a wave as she joined the twins.

Troy returned the waved and turned to his friends who were also in shock. Chad was the first to speak up.

"Great…another Sharpay! That's exactly what we need for the next two months!"

"I like the idea of having another Sharpay around!" Zeke retorted.

"You would!" Jason said as he slapped hands with Chad.

"I don't know, she does seem a lot nicer than Sharpay…" Troy said as he watched Maddie walk off in the other direction.

When Maddie met up with Sharpay and Ryan; she was greeted with a lot of questions.

"Do you know who you just ran into?" Sharpay said in astonishment.

"Not really, I'm new…remember?" Maddie replied with a little laugh.

"I'm being serious! That was Troy Bolton, the hottest guy in school!" Sharpay practically screamed.

"Don't worry, Sharpay is just mad because you got to talk to him and she didn't." Ryan said with a smirk.

"I don't like him! Not after he stole our parts in the winter 'musicale'" Sharpay retorted, anger bubbling. Yeah she liked Troy, but she didn't like to talk about it in front of strangers.

"Isn't pronounced musical?" Maddie asked, wanting to get into the conversation.

"Mrs. Darbus, our drama teacher really loves the theatre and she has her own little vocabulary that she uses when she talks about fine arts. I have a feeling you'll really like her." Ryan said with a smile as they headed for their car.

When they arrived at the Evans residence the twins showed Maddie her room for the next couple months and got ready for bed. She looked at the huge room she now lived in, the walls were a light yellow and there was a huge brass bed with a light blue comforter on top.

"I think I'm really going to love it here…" Maddie said out loud as she dropped her bags and luggage.

"I think you will too…" Sharpay said as she walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"You want some help unpacking?"

"Sure!" Maddie said as she opened up her suitcase and grabbed a few shirts. She slipped them into the dresser as Sharpay hung up her new clothes in the walk-in closet.

"I'm sorry I got mad at the mall today, it's just that…I've liked Troy for a loooong time and I got just a tad bit jealous." Sharpay said putting emphasis on the long part.

"It's okay, he is pretty cute!" Maddie said as she continued putting up her clothes.

"I guess I better watch my back then, it seems I have competition!" Sharpay said as she finished up the last of the new clothes and placed some high heels on the shoe rack.

"I don't think so…" Maddie said as her cheeks turned a light pink.

"I think I do. Troy's a free man and I think he might like you…I better step up my A-game!" the blonde replied jokingly as she walked over to help Maddie with the rest of her clothes.

"Whatever, so…What's East High School like?" Maddie said trying to change the subject.

"You'll find out tomorrow! I better get to bed, see you in the morning!" Sharpay said as she finished up the clothes and waved goodnight.

"Goodnight!" Maddie said as she set up a couple pictures of her family and friends around the room.

Just as she was about to get into bed, her cell phone started to ring. The Mexican Hat Dance filled the room as she scrambled to reach the dresser. She figured since she was visiting New Mexico that the Mexican Hat Dance would be suitable.

"Hello?" she answered as she flipped open her phone.

"Hey Maddie!" London said through the tiny receiver.

"Hey, how's it going at the Montez house?" Maddie asked her friend.

"Okay, but there isn't enough room for my clothes in this small room. It's only about the size of my closet!" London cried.

"London, your closet has a kitchen inside of it, the room can't be that small!" the blonde replied between laughs.

"Well anyway, how is over at the Evans?" the heiress asked excitedly.

"I have a surprise, but you find out tomorrow at school!" Maddie replied with excitement.

"Ooh, I love surprises! TELL ME NOW!" London screamed through the phone.

"You'll figure out tomorrow, goodnight London!" Maddie said as she flipped her phone closed.

Maddie laid down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. She couldn't wait until tomorrow; she had a feeling that she would like East High.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it, this is one of my longest chapters ever! Usually my chapters are around 1000 words, so this is like an all time high! (Pats back) Keep an eye out for the next chapter that will be coming soon! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Telling off the Ice Queen

**Another day, another chapter! Thanks to all of you who have given me such great reviews and caught the Bolton/Montez mistake in my first chapter! You guys rock!**

* * *

Maddie woke up slowly and rubbed her eyes; looking at the alarm clock on her beside she found that it was 5 in the morning. The whole time change between Boston and Albuquerque had really messed up her sleep.

The blonde woke up and walked towards the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth. She slowly opened the door to reveal the dark, quiet hallway. '_Are Mr. and Mrs. Evans ever home?' _Maddie thought to herself as she guided her hand on the wall till she reached the bathroom.

A couple hours later the three were on their way to East High. Butterflies developed in her stomach as Maddie slowly started to get nervous. '_What if everyone thinks I'm weird or something! No, I can't have any doubts now…I just need to toughen up and act normal'_ she thought as she took slow even breaths.

"What's the matter Maddie?" Ryan asked worried as he looked at her from the rearview mirror.

"Just a little nervous is all…" Maddie replied with a forced smile as she continued her breathing.

"Your going to love East High, there's no need to be nervous!" Sharpay said, trying to be helpful for once.

"Thanks, but I have a question…where are your parents?" Maddie asked aiming her question towards Sharpay.

Sharpay glanced at her brother trying to decide on what they should say.

"They are at a…um…business conference. They're always working so hard to support the family and all." Ryan said for his sister as he readjusted a very unusual looking hat on his head.

"Oh really?" Maddie replied knowing fully that the two were lying.

"Yep! Busy, busy, busy!" Sharpay said with a large smile as she contemplated whether or not they should tell their guest the truth.

"Okay, we're here!" Ryan said trying to change the subject.

The three blondes made their way towards the school entrance, Ryan and Sharpay in front of Maddie.

The crowd split, trying to avoid the Ice King and Queen of East High. Sharpay and Ryan parted, showing their newest addition to their group as their fellow classmates gasped. The entire lobby fell silent as Ryan and Sharpay smirked at each other, knowing they had the full attention of everyone in the school.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Maddie Fitzpatrick!" Sharpay said proudly as everyone gathered around what seemed to be the triplets.

Maddie gave a small wave and smile. This was not exactly the introduction she had planned…

Everyone started to whisper to each other; clearly amazed and disappointed that there would be another drama queen in the school. The three kept walking and made their way to homeroom with Ms. Darbus.

They took their seats as the final bell rang and everyone piled in the classroom, not wanting to get a tardy.

Maddie could feel the stares that people were directing towards her as she sunk lower in her chair. She felt a tap on her back and turned around to face Troy.

"Maddie right?" Troy said with a smile as he extended his hand.

"Yep…" Maddie said uncomfortably as she took his hand.

"Are you Ryan and Sharpay's triplet or something?" Chad asked, getting into the conversation.

Maddie laughed a little and shook her head no.

"Yeah she is Chad, so evaporate!" Sharpay said as she cast a mean glare at the basketball player.

He threw his hands up in defense.

"Is talking to your friend a crime or something!" he yelled as he cast the same glare. He was tired of Sharpay's constant nagging; what made her so much better than everybody else?

"Yes it is you-" Sharpay retorted but was cut off by Ms. Darbus.

"Sharpay, Chad…detention! Now I don't want another word to utter from either of your mouths!" she bellowed as she picked up the class list.

"Troy Bolton"

"Ryan Evans"

"Sharpay Evans"

"Maddie Fitzpatrick"

Mrs. Darbus called as she went through roll call. She stopped when she got to Maddie's name and look around the classroom. Looking in the direction of the Evans twins she thought she saw two Sharpays.

Adjusting her glasses she looked once more at the three.

"Am I seeing double?" she asked herself aloud as the rest of the class turned their attention towards the three blondes.

"No, Ms. Darbus…this is the exchange student living with us." Sharpay answered as she pointed to the desk behind her.

"Welcome to East High Miss Fitzpatrick! I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here with us!" the drama teacher replied.

Maddie smiled in return and sunk even lower in her seat.

Mrs. Darbus continued roll call until a dark-haired girl who happened to be late to class interrupted her.

London looked at the room in disgust.

"It looks like the maid needs to step up cleaning in here!" she cried as she walked towards an empty seat near the back of the class.

"Miss Tipton I presume?" the teacher asked angrily,

"That's me-" she started, but was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello? Oh hey daddy! I'm in this insanely boring class right-" she was cut off once again when her cell phone was snatched from her by a furious Ms. Darbus.

"Cell phones are unacceptable in the theatre! The theatre is a place of art and culture, not of modern day appliances! It brings disgrace upon the art…" the entire class lost track after the first couple sentences, having heard this speech many times before.

"Daddy won't be happy! Do you know who I am?" the heiress replied in a snooty tone.

"DENTENTION!" Mrs. Darbus screamed infuriated.

"Who's that?" London asked stupidly. Maddie hit her forehead with her hand and laid her head on her desk. London could be so dense!

"Detention is where you'll be spending the rest of your life if you don't be quiet!" Gabriella whispered harshly into London ear from across the aisle.

"Oooh like Hawaii? I love Hawaii! Yay Me!" London screamed proudly clapping her hands while Gabby sat there with her mouth wide open. Was it even humanly possible for someone to be this stupid?

The bell rang and the rest of the students scrambled out of the classroom, whispering and snickering about the new girl who had dared to talk back to Mrs. Darbus.

The next couple of classes were equally as embarrassing for Maddie up until lunch. She took a seat beside Ryan and Sharpay and started eating.

"Is your friend always that…um…unintelligent?" Ryan asked Maddie trying not to sound mean.

"She must be!" Sharpay interrupted, trying to stifle a laugh, but she couldn't.

"Sure she can be not so smart at times, but she's nice once you get to know her!" Maddie said, her anger boiling at Sharpay's mean comment.

"Not so smart…I'd say downright stupid!" Sharpay said with a smirk as she tried to stifle a laugh, but she couldn't.

"Ya know what Sharpay?" Maddie spat, anger boiling over.

"What?" Sharpay replied, a smirk still on her face. The cafeteria started to quiet as people started to listen in on the argument.

"You have no right to belittle someone like that! So just shut up and listen to me! Everyone has his or her downfalls. I mean, you're named after a dog for crying out loud. So stop putting people down and go bark up someone else's tree!" Maddie screamed. When you make fun of her family or friends Maddie gets a little mad, or more like furious.

Sharpay sat at the table her mouth open, eyes agape. No one had ever talked to her like that, and she wasn't too happy about that.

Maddie grabbed her tray and walked away, settling down at a lone table near the corner of the cafeteria. Immediately, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Gabriella, London, Kelsi, Taylor, and Jason all came to sit by her.

"Thanks Maddie…for standing up for me and all!" London said as she gave Maddie a small hug.

"You really showed up Sharpay!" Troy said with a smile as he slapped hands with Chad. Taylor and Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"She seemed so nice back at the house, but when she started to diss London I kinda got out of hand…" Maddie replied with a small smile, yet still surprised that Sharpay would be so mean.

"Nice? Sharpay? I never thought I would hear those words together in the same sentence!" Kelsi replied in shock. She still had a grudge on the Evans twins for trying to change the music she had worked so hard on for the winter musical.

"Anyone want some banana nut bread to celebrate? I made it fresh this morning!" Zeke asked with a large smile.

"I love banana nut bread! It's soft from the banana, yet-" London started.

"Crunchy from the nuts!" Zeke and London finished in unison.

They exchanged smiles and walked off together talking about banana nut bread.

"Did anyone see that coming?" Maddie asked, astonished that London had finally found someone who understood her.

"Nope!" The rest of the gang replied in unison and started to laugh.

"What did you mean when you said Sharpay was nice at the house?" Taylor asked Maddie interested in her reply.

"She was really nice the other night, helping me put up my clothes and stuff…" Maddie said remembering how kind Sharpay had been.

"She must have been acting, Sharpay is never nice!" Jason chimed in as the rest of the group nodded.

"I guess I'm going to need a new place to stay, I don't think Sharpay is going to let me live there anymore!" Maddie said with a small laugh.

"You could stay at my house!" Gabriella said happily. Sure she already had London, but she figured that she might as well let Maddie stay too.

"Are you sure it's ok? I don't want to intrude or anything." Maddie said with concern, she definitely didn't want to force anyone into letting her stay.

"No, it's totally fine! London and I will stop by after school and help you pack up your things to take them by my house.

"Thanks so much!" Maddie said happily as she ran over to give Gabriella a hug.

"No problem!" Gabriella replied with a smile.

The bell rang, signaling to everyone that lunch was over and everyone said their goodbyes.

Sharpay stood over the edge of the balcony, watching the large group of friends say goodbye. '_How dare Maddie say anything like that to me, after I let her stay at my house! She'll get what coming to her!" _Sharpay thought, a devious smirk on her face.

Troy and Chad walked towards their next class talking about what had happened in the lunchroom.

"Maddie is really cool, huh?" Chad said as they stopped, waiting for the traffic jam in the hall to smooth out.

"Yeah, she really is…" Troy replied with a small smile on his face.

"I know what you're thinking dude, you like her don't you?" Chad said nudging his friend in the arm.

"No, she's just really nice!" Troy said trying to sound normal.

"Sure…I knew you would come back after what happened with you and Gabby! You should go for it, she might like you too!" Chad exclaimed, knowing that his best friend did like Maddie.

"I'll think about it…" Troy said trying to dodge the subject.

"Well, I better meet up with Taylor before she gets mad! See ya at basketball practice!" Chad said as he went to go meet up with his girlfriend.

"Wait, don't you have detention?" Troy started, but Chad was already gone. He shrugged it off and kept walking, bumping into Maddie as papers flew everywhere in the hall.

* * *

**Yay, another long chapter! Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up tomorrow! **


	4. Phase 1

**Here's the next chap! Thanks again to all of you who have sent me such great reviews!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is this, it's like the fifth time I've bumped into someone in the past two days!" Maddie mumbled to herself as she tried to pick up some stray papers on the floor.

"Sorry Maddie, it was all my fault." Troy said as he handed a couple papers to the blonde.

Maddie looked up to see Troy, a smile stretched across his tan face.

"It's okay Trevor- I-I mean Troy…" she stuttered back, knowing that she sounded like a complete idiot. Maddie couldn't wait to leave; she had had enough embarrassment for the day.

"Who is this Trevor you are always talking about?" He questioned with interest.

"My ex-boyfriend…we got into a fight about politics and the environment…and we both got really mad and he broke up with me…" Maddie replied tears started to form in her eyes. She missed Trevor so much and it didn't help that Troy looked exactly like him.

"He is crazy, don't worry about him!" the brown-haired teen exclaimed, trying to comfort the sad Boston girl.

"Why is he crazy?" Maddie asked in return while wiping away a stray tear. She was surprised that Troy would judge someone he had never even met.

"Because he broke up with such a great girl…" Troy replied as he helped Maddie up, flashing one of his trademark grins all the while.

Maddie stuffed her papers into her backpack and dusted off clothing. She looked up at Troy and quickly turned her attention to something other than him. Looking around the two noticed that they were the only ones left in the hallway.

"Nice bumping into you…again!" Troy said as he waved goodbye; he turned and sprinted towards his 5th hour class before his Math teacher gave him another detention.

"Bye…" Maddie murmured as she shuffled in the other direction.

A while later, Maddie was in her room in the Evans home, packing her things so she could move in with Gabby and London. Sharpay quietly knocked on her door, waiting for the okay to go in. Maddie in return, stayed silent and continued packing her bags.

"Maddie, I know you're mad at me, but just hear me out. Please don't leave!" Sharpay called from the other side of the door.

Reluctantly, the Boston blonde opened the door and motioned for Sharpay to come in.

"What?" Maddie said bitterly when Sharpay settled herself on the bed.

"Please don't leave, Ryan and I haven't had someone at home in a long time. Not since…" Sharpay trailed off as tears fell down her pale face.

"Since what?" Maddie asked with a little more compassion.

"I don't like to talk about it but…you should know. The reason our parents are never home is because…because…they're…dead." Sharpay wailed as tears flowed freely down her cheeks, smearing her make-up.

"I'm so sorry Sharpay, I didn't know!" Maddie replied as she pulled Sharpay into a comforting hug.

"Please don't talk about it with Ryan, he doesn't like to bring it up…please don't!" She pleaded as Maddie tried to calm her down.

"I promise." Maddie said comfortingly as she let go of Sharpay and looked at her sad face.

Sharpay stood up from the bed and took a tissue from the bedside. She slowly started to wipe away the tears that had left trails down her red face.

"I'll let you get back to packing…" Sharpay said solemnly as she made her way towards the door.

"No, I'll stay here with you and Ryan. You guys need someone with you!" Maddie replied quickly, not wanting to upset the crying blonde.

"Thanks! But please don't tell anyone about my parents, I don't want anyone to take pity on me or anything." Sharpay said trying to conjure up a small smile.

"Okay, I won't." Maddie stated as the twin left her room.

Sharpay exited the room and walked down the hallway towards her room, locking the door as she came in. '_That worked better than I thought it would! Those acting classes totally paid off, she completely bought it! I'm glad mom and dad won't be back from vacation for another two months!'_ Sharpay told herself as a wicked grin formed upon her face.

She walked towards her bed and bent down, pulling a pink box from underneath. Inside it contained a small book, which looked like a diary. Sharpay opened and took out a pen; scribbling down something in the book.

**_Phase 1 Trick Maddie into staying by telling sad story about parents_**

_**Outcome- She fell for it!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted to end it with Sharpay writing in her diary about the first part of her plan. I hoped you all liked it and stay tuned to see what else happens with her plan. Also, I was wondering if I should change the rating to T just to be safe? Tell me what ya think! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Musical Tryouts

**Thanks for the reviews you all sent, I promise this chapter will be a little if not a lot longer than the last because now Sharpay's plan is starting to unfold. By the way, I'm still questioning weather or not I should rate this story T for future events (nothing bad like cuss words or anything, but maybe some overextended kissing). Anyway, on with the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maddie quickly ran to her phone and dialed the cell phone number Gabby had given her before she left school.

"Hello?" Gabriella said in a pleasant voice.

"Hey Gabriella, it's Maddie. I just called to tell you that I'm going to stay with Sharpay and Ryan. I'm sorry, but Sharpay just told me something that really changed my mind and I think I should stay here and support them." Maddie said slowly, trying not to sound rushed.

"What did she tell you?" Gabby asked in concern. She was wondering what Sharpay could say that would make Maddie stay after what happened at lunch.

"I can't tell you, but trust me, it's a good reason. Sorry that I can't stay with you, I'm sure it would be fun!" Maddie replied when her phone started to beep.

"I have another call waiting so I'll let you go! See you at school tomorrow and say hi to London for me!"

Maddie ended her conversation with Gabriella and got on the line with her mom.

"Hey mom! How's it going? How's everyone in Boston?" Maddie questioned quickly.

"Hi honey, everyone's fine…I just called to check up on you, to make sure you're okay and all. Are you enjoying you're time in New Mexico?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick replied with concern for her eldest daughter.

"It's been a tad bit dramatic, but not too bad. I still need to unpack my clothes though." The blonde replied with a small giggle.

"Well, I'll let you go then. Miss you!" her mother said through the receiver.

"Miss you too!" Maddie replied as she flipped her phone and placed it on her dresser.

She once again started to unpack and watched the fashion channel, while the Urban Decay look flashed across the screen. Maddie remembered how she had fought London to see who would get on the cover of that magazine; how they had practically shredded each other's designs and both won the contest.

A smile formed on her face as she thought about Boston and all of her family and friends back in Massachusetts. Believe it or not, she even missed Zack's constant flirting and Mr. Moseby's out of control temper. The one person she missed the most was Trevor. Looking at Troy just made her feel worse, they looked so much alike and even had some of the same personality traits, which freaked her out slightly.

The next day, word was going around school that a new musical would be done within the next two months. Even though Maddie had told herself she wouldn't, she decided to try out for the musical. '_I won't get it in, but at least I can say I tried. Plus, if I do, the musical would be shown while I'm still in Albuquerque!'_ Maddie told herself as she made her way to the auditorium.

"Everyone! We will now begin auditions for the new musicale!" Ms. Darbus announced to the crowd of people sitting in the audience.

As she looked around, Maddie saw many familiar faces. _'Wow, there are a lot of people here! Sharpay, Ryan, and Trev-I mean Troy are even auditioning!' _she thought to herself as she took a seat in the back of the crowd. Troy saw and motioned to the seat beside him. Reluctantly, Maddie quietly walked towards him and took a seat. He flashed a bright smile at her as she did the same.

"I didn't know you were trying out!" he whispered as an incredibly bad pair auditioned for the lead roles.

"I didn't think you were either!" Maddie replied as she cringed at the high note that was badly sung.

"Well, I do need a partner for pairs if you're interested…" Troy stated as the couple got off the stage and received little applause.

"No way…we haven't even practiced together or anything!" she hissed into his ear.

"When did that ever matter?" Troy replied with a smirk as he led her to the stage.

Maddie tried to run away, but his grip was tight and she couldn't escape. Though a part of her really wanted to get up on that stage with him and sing.

"What will the two of you be singing?" Ms. Darbus asked as she looked down at her chart.

"Well, I'll let Maddie decide…" Troy replied as he glanced in her direction.

The only pair's song Maddie knew of was the one from Aladdin, A Whole New World.

"A Whole New World." She replied a little leery of the song she had chosen.

Kelsi started the song and the two started. At first she was scared, but as they got into the song, she felt like they were the only two in the room. The crowd went wild as they finished and they returned to their seats.

Ryan and Sharpay went next, performing a song Maddie didn't quite know. Ms. Darbus returned to the stage and announced who got the parts. After the winter musicale had learned that the Evans twins could be very devious when it came to callbacks and had decided to just announce the winners right then and there.

"For singles…Gabriella Montez, Jamie Carson, Landon Wright, and Cody Sattler. For the roles of Daisy and Braidon are Troy Bolton and Maddie Fitzpatrick. Congratulations to all of you!" she announced loudly from center stage.

Maddie and Troy turned to each other, total shock written across their faces. Smiles crossed their faces immediately as they pulled into a hug. The two quickly realized what they were doing and parted quickly.

"So…um…we did it!" Troy said awkwardly.

"Yep…well I better go tell London. See ya later Braidon!" Maddie said jokingly as she got up from her seat to go tell London the good news.

"See ya Daisy!" Troy replied back with a smile.

'_She's really something…'_ Troy thought as he watched her skip past the doors of the auditorium.

A few seats down, Ryan and Sharpay were fuming with anger. They had once again lost to Troy for the main part in the musical. _'I can't wait till my plan finally unfolds! That little show stealer won't know what hit her!' _Sharpay thought wickedly. Now she had even more of a reason to hate Maddie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, so once again this was quite a short chapter compared to my former ones. But I plan to make them a lot longer since Sharpay's plan will start to work soon!**


	6. Phase 2

**I changed the mistake I made on my last chapter, thanks for pointing it out everyone! So here's the next chapter…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"London! London!" Maddie yelled as she neared her friend who just happened to be walking with a certain chef in the making.

The heiress turned around and shot Maddie a look, not wanting to be interrupted while she was with Zeke. The blonde let out a sigh and opened up her phone, trying to call home.

After five rings Mrs. Fitzpatrick finally answered sounding a bit flustered.

"Hey mom! You won't believe what just happened to me!" Maddie squealed excitedly.

"Honey, can you call back later…I'm kind of busy right now!" her mother replied angrily.

'_There can only be one reason for her anger, my brother…'_ Maddie thought when she heard her mom's tone of voice.

"Okay, talk to you later…" Maddie said a little disappointed.

Did anyone have time for her? First London and now her mom, it was as if no one cared that she had some of the most important news in the world right now. She turned around to see Gabriella hurrying towards the science room and followed her.

"Hey Gabriella! You'll never guess what happened, I got the lead part in the musical with Troy!" Maddie said forgetting that Gabby had also tried out and had heard the news.

Gabriella's face fell and her eyes started to water, but she put on a happy face for her friend.

"That's g-g-great Maddie, congratulations…" Gabby said choking up.

"What's the matter?" Maddie asked politely when she saw Gabriella's face when she heard the news.

"Nothing, it just brings back some bittersweet memories of Troy and I is all…" she replied as she wiped away a couple stray tears.

"You and Troy…" Maddie said starting to figure out what had happened.

"Yeah, but I have to go to my Decathlon practice. You can come and watch if you want." She replied forcing a smile on her face.

"Okay, if you really want me to…" Maddie said not wanting to intrude on her plans.

"No it's perfectly fine, but we better go before we're late." Gabby took her hand and pulled her towards the science room where the decathlon team met for practice every free period.

As soon as they reached the room, Maddie's head was filled with Algebra, science and history questions. There was one question that no one could figure out, so Maddie decided to help them.

"Um, I think the answer is five…" Maddie said walking up to the board and figuring the equation. When she was done, the whole team erupted in applause.

"Have you ever thought about joining the decathlon team?" Taylor asked thoroughly impressed.

"Not really, but it seems fun!" Maddie answered happily.

"We do have an extra spot on our team if you want it…" Taylor said with a grin, hoping the blonde would join. They could use her math skills on their team.

"Sure!" Maddie replied happily, a smile stretching across her face.

"You start tomorrow and don't be late!" Taylor replied as she dismissed practice.

Gabriella immediately ran out of the classroom. '_It's like she's living my old life…she's new to East High, she gets the part in the new musical, she's on the decathlon team, and she even has Troy!" _Gabby thought as tears started to form once again in her brown eyes.

Maddie couldn't catch up and headed for her next class.

The rest of the month passed slowly as Maddie and Troy grew closer to each other. The musical was only two weeks away and her team had won the big decathlon. Now all she had to do was practice for the musical and figure out what went on with Gabriella and Troy.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Troy's voice.

"Maddie, hello…earth to Maddie…" he said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about stuff…" Maddie replied blushing, she hated that she always blushed around him. But she just couldn't help it.

"So…do you want to practice during free period?" Troy asked with a smile.

"Sure, but we are already in free period!" she said between laughs.

"I knew that…I was…um…just testing you!" he replied trying to act cool.

"Sure basketball boy…you were just testing me…" Maddie said still laughing.

"It's not nice to make fun of people, you know that right!" Troy said also laughing as well.

"I know, but it's just so much fun when I'm making fun of you!" she said poking him in chest.

"Oh come on Daisy…" he said taking her hand and pulling her towards the practice room.

They started to sing the first song of the play where Daisy and Braidon first meet. After that they sang the rest of the songs and took a breather.

"Wow…time really flew huh? I better go, I have gym class next. See ya!" Maddie said as she kissed him on the cheek and ran off towards the gym.

Troy just sat there with his hand on the cheek she had kissed. '_Apparently she likes me too!'_ he thought as he got up and walked towards his math class.

Maddie was late for gym and quickly changed her clothes, not locking her locker that held her clothes like she usually did. Sharpay snickered from behind the row of lockers as Maddie flew out the door. Walking over to Maddie's locker she took her clothes and put them in her locker. Her plan would work perfectly…

After their workout everyone went back to the locker room to take a shower, all except Sharpay.

She quickly took Maddie's clothes from her locker and put them on, fixing her hair exactly the same way Maddie had it. Sharpay left the locker room and raced to the cafeteria where all of Maddie's friends were. Her eyes set on Troy.

'_You're going to get what's coming to you Maddie…'_ Sharpay thought as she walked closer to the group of friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There you have it, Sharpay's plan is starting to unfold, but it isn't exactly all she thought it was. Anyway, I'm going to rate this T for some overextended kissing that goes on in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Final Phase

**Next chap. Thanks for all the support and reviews you all have given me! You guys really rock!**

* * *

Maddie walked out of the shower, her blonde hair in a curly wet mess. A white towel clung to her body as she reached her locker. After checking everywhere she concluded that someone had took her clothes!

'_I know I put my clothes back in my locker before I left…'_ Maddie told herself as she stood there puzzled.

"Hey London, you didn't take my clothes did you?" she questioned the heiress who was changing beside her.

"No, why would I want to wear your tacky clothes…no offense or anything…"

"None taken, but I swore I put my clothes in my locker!" Maddie yelled, starting to get a little ticked off by her current predicament.

Instead, she put on her sweaty gym clothes since they were the only things she had left to wear and walked out of the gym to ask people if they knew where her clothes might be.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria the Ice Queen herself was stirring up trouble once again. Sharpay sat down next to Troy and planted a passionate kiss on his lips in front of the gang. Everyone's faces twisted into a combination of shock and disgust, especially Gabriella's. The dark brown-haired girl got up from the table and stomped off, she still had feelings for Troy even if they weren't going out anymore.

She remembered the tears that fell down her tan face as she told Troy that they should go their separate ways. How she was stupid enough to dump the only man who truly cared for her and run off with some other guy who turned out to be a complete and total jerk. That was the worst mistake she had ever made in her life, but Troy had wanted to at least stay friends.

When the guy, Braidon, had ran off with someone else, Troy and her friends had been there to comfort her and reassure her that she was so much better than any other girl he could have chosen. That's what made her fall for Troy once again. Even though they weren't together, she stilled loved and cared for him as much as she always had.

'_I guess I had it coming…he was bound to find someone else sometime, but why didn't Maddie tell me? Why did she come up and just kiss him in front of all of us like that? She could have at least had the decency to tell me that they were together to my face! She knew that Troy and I had gone out! She really is Sharpay's triplet after all, only an Evans would do something like this to someone! I don't know why I even attempted to be friends with her!' _Gabriella thought as anger boiled within her. She ran towards the gym area, hoping to get as far as possible from the new "couple".

Troy pushed Sharpay off of him.

"Maddie, why did you do that? Especially in front of everyone!" Troy asked still in shock of what had just happened.

"Well, I just wanted to show you how much I want to be with you and I thought Gabriella needed to know where she stands with you…which is far away." Sharpay replied with a wicked grin, her plan to turn the entire school against their beloved Maddie was unfolding quite nicely.

"Gabby is my friend, even though we aren't together anymore! And I don't need your help with who I am friends with and who I'm not! Maddie, I need some time to think…" Troy said as he ran off in the direction that Gabriella had gone.

Sharpay sat there with a hurt expression, still trying to portray Maddie until Troy was completely out of sight. As he turned the corner a smile crept across her face. The plan had worked and now was her chance to show Troy that she was the one he needed to be with, not Maddie or Gabriella. But her, Sharpay, the Ice Queen of East High!

Tears flooded down her face as Gabriella ran down the long highway, bumping into a certain blonde in dirty gym clothes.

"Sorry Sharpay…" she muttered as she desperately tried to escape from the interrogation or mock of the heartless drama queen.

"Sharpay? Come on Gabby, it's me, Maddie!"

"Stop it Sharpay, that isn't funny right now. The last person I even want to think about is Maddie right now…what she did was unforgivable! But why am I even telling you, it's not like you care."

"What did I do? I've been searching for my clothes after gym and stop calling me Sharpay!" Maddie questioned with a confused expression on her light colored face.

Gabriella stood there, equally confused, as she wiped away some of the tears that had fallen earlier. '_Wow, Sharpay must be working on her acting skills! I feel like she really is Maddie, but that would be impossible…unless…' _

"Okay, if you're Maddie…then who was practically making out with Troy in the cafeteria?"

"Sharpay…" Maddie murmured as all the pieces started to fit together in her mind.

She pulled Gabriella toward the cafeteria as fast as she could. As they turned the corner they heard a conversation between Sharpay and someone else. Determined to hear what she was saying they hid behind the corner and listened to the conversation.

"_Yeah, they totally bought it! I can't believe they actually thought I was Maddie! You should have seen the look on Gabriella's face when she saw me kissing Troy. Oh I wish I would've had a camera…" _

"_I knew your plan would work, your plans always work Sharpay!" _Replied a somewhat muffled voice that sounded feminine.

'_Who is Sharpay talking to?' _Maddie thought as she turned the corner to look when a masculine hand grabbed her shoulder from behind.

* * *

**Well, I know this wasn't very long considering how long it took me to update (like 5 months), but I'm finally back into the routine of school and will be updating much more often. So stay tuned, I'll update this weekend again!**


	8. Teardrops Falling

* * *

Maddie was whipped around to come face to face with Ryan. 

"Hey Maddie! I was walking down the hall and found your clothes on the floor. I heard you were looking for them."

"Thanks Ryan, but I really don't have time for that right now…crap!" Maddie trailed as she turned the corner to find that the occupants on the other side had fled. Gabriella turned the corner as well, giving the same reaction to the small group.

"Um…I would ask what you both are so mad about, but I have a feeling I screwed up so I'll see you later!" Ryan replied as he left and ran down the hall.

"I smell something fishy." Gabby stated as she watched the hat lover run down the hall.

"It must be Maddie, because her gym clothes smell like Esteban's chicken on a hot day! Unless, you wore some more of my _Simply London Cosmetics_ perfume again." London added, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Okay…One, I had no choice but to wear my gym clothes, so of course I smell like that chicken. Two, I would never wear any of your perfume after what happened last time. And finally, where the heck did you come from?" Maddie asked in disbelief.

"I just happened to be around the neighborhood…" London retorted with a grin.

"You mean in." Gabby corrected.

"In what?" The airhead heiress questioned.

"In the neighborhood!" Maddie shouted, losing her temper.

"What neighborhood? This is a school!"

"Just forget it!" The two smart girls said simultaneously as the walked away.

"And they call me stupid! I was going to tell them what that one Maddie clone was saying to that other girl! Looks like I am the only smarticle person in all of Mexico!" London huffed as she walked in the opposite direction.

By the end of the day, Gabriella and Maddie had given up on asking people if they had seen Sharpay with another girl in the cafeteria earlier that day. It seemed that the only ones who had noticed were the two of them.

"I can't believe this! All this work and no leads! We know that Sharpay is up to something, but we're never going to find out what else she has up her sleeve at this rate." Maddie ranted to the gang after school.

"There is one way…" Taylor said with a smirk.

"Tay, what are you thinking, oh genius girlfriend of mine." Chad asked sweetly.

Patting Chad's afro Taylor replied.

"Well, there's nine of us altogether right? We can all do a stakeout during school for the rest of the week. You know, spy on that little blonde haired witch and catch her in her own little trap. Whenever you find something out report it to everyone after school. Remember, there's power in numbers!"

"So the number one can fly!" London exclaimed in awe.

"I bet the number two has super cooking vision!" Zeke stated.

Everyone else just rolled their eyes and walked off. Leaving the two dimwits to their mindless chatter.

When Maddie finally got to the Evans' home she went straight up to her new room. Casually throwing her bag on the floor she hopped on the bed and dialed the number to her house.

"You've reached the home of Liam the Great, how may I help you?" Maddie's brother answered in a snotty voice.

"Hey _dweeb_. Is mom around?" Maddie asked humoring his stupid ways.

"Yes…"

"Then let me talk to her!"

"No…"

"And why not?" she responded, losing her temper.

"Because…"

"LIAM! IF YOU DON'T GET MOM ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW I'LL FLY OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR LITTLE-" Maddie screamed but was interrupted by her mom's scolding voice.

"Madeline Trinity Fitzpatrick! If you threaten your brother one more time you will be flying home…early!"

"But-but that little nerd wouldn't put you on the phone!" the blonde cried in defense.

"That little nerd is your brother and you should set a good example by being kind to him!"

"You don't understand…" Maddie mumbled into the phone.

"Anyway, I don't have time to talk right now, so I'll-" Her mother started.

"NO! You never talk to me anymore! Every time I try to call you're always too busy or won't even pick up! It's like I don't even matter anymore…like you don't even care." She replied with a mixture of pure anger and emotion all rolled into one.

"For your information, I've been very busy and there isn't a lot of time to talk. Of course I care about y-."

"Well you didn't care enough to give me time to tell you that I got the lead in the school play. Or that I've made tons of new friends. Or even that I'm living with two people that look exactly alike me! Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick asked, knowing exactly what her daughter was talking about. She had tried to dodge the subject for years now, but it looked like it was time she told Maddie the truth.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! THAT I'M ADOPTED!" Maddie screamed over the phone as tears ran down her face. It was now or never she had tried to bring it up before, but was it was always dismissed. Looks like she was going to get the answers she had longed for in a matter of minutes.

"I should've told you…I know, I'm sorry. It's just that…I didn't know how to start! Telling your only daughter that she's adopted isn't the easiest thing to do!" Mrs. Fitzpatrick explained as she started up a new batch of tears herself.

"How would you know if it's easy or not! You NEVER even told me! I had to find out by myself, on my own, WITHOUT your help. I always thought you guys were my family! Turns out that was all just a bunch of lies, huh?" Maddie retorted as she hung up the phone and let out a frustrated scream.

"Maddie? Maddie I'm so sorry. I should've told you! But we'll always be family…I still love you regardless…" Mrs. Fitzpatrick continued, hoping that if she kept talking Maddie would in some way be able to hear even though she hung up long ago.

Realizing what had just happened she slumped to the floor; her only support the pale blue wall behind her. In a few seconds her husband was by her side.

"Oh Jim, she found out. We should've told her from the beginning! Then, none of this would've happened! It's all my fault…" She cried into her husband's shoulder.

"It was bound to happen sometime Claire. Sure this wasn't the way we had hoped, but we knew this time would come. Maddie would have found out she was adopted sooner or later. It's not your fault." He replied, trying to console her.

Overhearing the entire conversation, Liam decided to make his own special appearance.

"Oh, she knew she was adopted all along." He said with a smirk.

"She did?" Mr. and Mrs. Fitzpatrick questioned in unison.

"Sure. I told her she was everyday! I even bet her that she was…Maddie so owes me fifty bucks!" Liam stated matter of factly.

"Son, you're not helping. Go to your room!"

"Fine, but now that she isn't family anymore…can I have her room?" He asked with another smirk.

"GO!"

"Fine, but I guarantee you that she won't be coming back to Boston anytime soon…" he mumbled as he made a B-line for his own room.

* * *

**Wow, I really like the way this chapter turned out. For the longest time I didn't how to go on with it, but now I'm starting to like where it's going. Plus, it's a lot of fun to write this again. So review if you want to and in a day or two the next chapter will be up. Toodles!**


	9. Getting Out

* * *

About an hour after the conversation with her mom, Maddie heard a knock at her door.

"Maddie? Come on, we know you're in there!" Sharpay shouted from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Guys, I'm not in the mood to talk to you. Especially you Sharpay!" Maddie yelled back in reply.

"If you don't open this door right now I'm going to kick it down! I've kicked open bathroom stalls so this baby would be a piece of cake!" Sharpay threatened playfully.

"Oh please don't try to act all nice around me Sharpay. I'm not buying it! You can take your acting and shove it right up your scheming little ass!" Maddie screamed hatefully. Normally she wouldn't resort to using vulgar words, but today her life had been so screwed up she could care less what she said to Sharpay.

"Now wait one freaking second! Ryan and I have let you live in our house for the past month and a half; we've been gracious hosts, been nice to you the entire time, and this is how you repay us?" A furious Sharpay responded with matching hatred in her voice.

Opening the door wide, Maddie decided to give her look-a-like a little piece of her mind.

"Please! Nice? You've been scheming against me ever since I bumped into Troy at the mall! I know about how you set me up. Pretending to be me and all. Well, I've got news for you _sister, _I'm not stupid and I won't play your little games anymore!"

"I am not your sister, just because we look alike doesn't mean we are even close to related. I mean, my gene pool is pristine. I'm pretty sure Ryan and I are decedents of English royalty. And you, well…your gene pool is flawed as far as I'm concerned. You're such a Boston bottom dweller!" The rich blonde replied snootily.

"How dare you act like you're any more important than everyone else in the world!"

While the two blondes fought, Ryan watched in amusement. Maddie sure wasn't afraid to step up to Sharpay. The only thing he could do was make them see the each others point of view by using force, so he pushed them both fully into Maddie's room and barricaded the door.

"LET US OUT!" The two girls screamed as they pounded on the door.

"Sorry ladies, but you guys have to sort out your differences and the only way that is going to happen is if you are forced to be together. Now I'm going to go to the mall to pick up the latest hat at the Glitter Boutique. Meanwhile, try not to kill each other." He replied with a small chuckle as he walked down the hall and headed out the front door.

Both Sharpay and Maddie took a different corner of the room; occasionally shooting death glares at one another.

"Well this feels oddly familiar…" Maddie sighed to herself as she reminisced about the time that she and London were stuck in London's closet together. Laughing a little to herself she smiled out of sheer happiness of the memory for the first time all day. Sadly, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

Looking at the caller ID she saw that her mom was trying to call her once again. Grabbing the phone, she chucked it across the room, nearly hitting Sharpay.

"Hey! Watch where you throw Fitzpatrick, you almost hit my beautiful face!"

"Darn, too bad I don't play baseball. Maybe then I would've hit my target!" Maddie replied with a fake smile.

"Why won't you pick up your stupid, outdated phone anyway?" Sharpay questioned looking at the flip phone in utter disgust.

"Hmm…maybe because the woman who has pretended to be my mom for about 17 years now is calling and I really don't feel like talking to her!" The nicer blonde of the two responded in mock excitement.

"Awww…whittle Maddie doesn't want talk to her mommy?" The Ice Queen asked in a baby-like tone.

In reply to the rude comment Maddie choose the high road and decided to not even comment. All while thinking bad things behind Sharpay's back. Okay, so it wasn't exactly the high road, but it's better that the prissy actress _not_ hear what Maddie had been thinking at that particular moment.

"Well I better say hi to Mrs. Fitzpatrick. We wouldn't want her thinking that you're ignoring her now would we?" Sharpay said with a devious smirk.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh believe me Maddie, I would."

Flipping open the phone, Sharpay did her best impression of Maddie and answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh Maddie, thank God you answered! I should've told you about the adoption a long time ago. I was just trying to keep you from getting hurt. I love you darling, and real mom or not I'm going to do everything I can to help you to do whatever it is that you feel necessary. Please, please forgive me…" Mrs. Fitzpatrick pleaded with such raw emotion that Sharpay almost got choked up.

Shaking off whatever emotion that almost got to her, Sharpay replied.

"I'm sorry I just can't forgive you. I will never be able to. What you've done is unforgivable and I don't think I'll ever find it in my heart to let this pass by. I'm sorry but you'll have to stop calling me otherwise I'll be forced to take action. Goodbye." Sharpay replied with no emotion whatsoever, flipping the phone off, she threw it back to Maddie hitting her right on the forehead.

Maddie just sat there awestruck, not even noticing the cell phone that had knocked her upside the head.

During the entire conversation all she wanted to do was run across the room and grab the phone back. But it was like she couldn't move. Part of her wanted to run over to Sharpay and smack some sense into her head Boston style, but the other side wanted to thank her for saying what she did. Because as much as she hated to admit it…she felt the exact same way that Sharpay had described herself to feel.

"So you're adopted, why am I not surprised?" Sharpay said as she played with her hair.

"Please, just shut up! Would it kill you to be nice to someone for just one second of your life? This is a very traumatic time and the worst part is that I might possibly be your sister! You don't even recycle…" Maddie replied miserably thinking about how many trees, along with hopes and dreams, Sharpay has probably killed.

"For your information, I am nice all the time! And as to being sisters, well, I suppose it's possible, still I just find it hard that I could be related to such a tree hugger."

"You suppose it's possible? We look exactly the same! When's your birthday?"

"June 2nd…"

"Mine is too! We have to be family, there's no other way to explain it. So now that all that is settled I'm going to try and see if we can get out of here." Maddie replied moving towards the door.

She soon figured out that Ryan had moved the extremely heavy couch that had once resided in the hall across from her room to block the door. Sighing she grabbed her phone and started to go through her phone book.

'_London…no, too stupid. Gabriella…no, probably too weak. Zack…no, he's all the way in Boston. Ah ha! Troy! He's strong, has tons of muscles, is incredibly funny, and smoking hot to top it all off.'_ Maddie thought as she started to blush thinking of the basketball star. Dialing his number she prayed that he would pick up.

"Hello?" Troy answered with a cheery tone.

"Thank you! Troy, I need your help. Ryan trapped me and Sharpay in my room to get us to sort out our differences or whatever and we can't get out! Can you please come over and unblock the door for me?" At the mention of Troy's name Sharpay perked up instantly.

"Sure Maddie! I'll be there in about five minutes. Do you think you can last that long with the Ice Queen?" he replied with a little laughter at the end.

"I've made it this far, so we can only hope, right?" Maddie replied, returning the same laugh.

"Right. Well, I'll be over soon. Try not to kill each other. Bye!" Troy said as he hung up.

'_That's funny. Ryan said the same thing earlier. Apparently Sharpay is more dangerous than I thought!' Maddie said to herself as she let out a little giggle._

"So Bolton is going to come and rescue us? He always was the knight in shining armor type of guy." Sharpay swooned thinking of the brunette hottie.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Troy isn't coming over here to save _you_. He's coming over to help _me._"

'_Oh no! I'm starting to sound just like her! Spending too much time in this house is turning me into an Evans. Must-get-out-of-house…'_ Maddie thought as she digested her response.

A few minutes later, the two girls heard a sound in the hall.

"TROY?" Maddie shouted.

"Maddie? Sharpay? Where are you guys at?"

"Hmm…maybe you should try the door that's barricaded by a couch Bolton!" Sharpay suggested, thinking about how Troy Bolton was the perfect example for beauty but no brains.

"Okay. Good idea." The basketball player replied mentally kicking himself for not doing that in the first place.

After a few grunts and flexing of his muscles, the teen successfully moved the very heavy couch.

'_How in the world did Ryan move that couch? It weighs a ton! Maybe I underestimated him.' _Troy thought as he opened, releasing the two blondes.

"Thank you so much! I owe you Troy. I mean, seriously, anything you want. I'm indebted to you." Maddie said gratefully.

"No problem, anything to help my favorite blonde from Boston." He replied with a genuine smile.

Maddie in return flashed the same smile, her cheeks tinting a light shade of red in the process. They stood like that, looking at each other with smiles plastered on their faces for the longest time. Sick of the attention that her guest was giving Maddie, she decided to make a small comment.

"So I guess that makes me your favorite blonde from Albuquerque?" Sharpay piped up with the same fake smile she had used countless times before.

"Umm…well…s-sure. Ya know what Maddie, how about we head over to my house and watch some movies. Yeah, um-let's go!" Troy said as he grabbed the teen and ran from the awkward situation he had got himself into.

Sharpay watched as the two high schoolers got into Troy's vehicle and sped off to his house. Almost, in fact, running into Ryan's car in the process as he returned home from the mall.

From the hall she could hear Ryan mumble.

"Once again the day is saved thanks to Troy-The Basketball Boy!"

The lone Evans girl just shook her head, a mixture of bitterness and sadness rushing within her. Maddie had the lead in sequel to Twinkle Town, Sparkle City. She had a spot in the Scholastic Decathlon Team. The support of East High. And most importantly, Troy Bolton's heart.

"I'm never good enough for him, am I? Well there's only one way to solve that problem. I guess I'll just have to be like Maddie, I'll just have to act…nice." Sharpay shuddered at the thought, but if it helped her get close to Troy Bolton she would do it.

* * *

**Okay! This chapter is over. I already have ideas for the next chapter so I'll be updating soon! Love you guys!**


	10. Together

* * *

Maddie and Troy walked up the stairs of the Bolton household, aiming for Troy's room.

The blonde carelessly tossed herself onto the basketball star's couch as he rummaged through his room thinking of things to do.

"Are you in the mood for a movie?" Troy asked his friend for lack of a better idea.

"Can we watch some later tonight? It's too pretty outside to be cooped up in the house." Maddie replied as she eyed the Bolton's pool through the window. Luckily, she had grabbed a bag of clothes that she had by the door right before they made their escape from the Ice Queen.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about. You want to go swimming. Well, the only way that's going to happen is if we do something I've been wanting to do to you for a very long time." He replied with a smirk.

A lump formed in Maddie's throat as she looked up at Troy. The things he could be insinuating floated through her mind at rapid speeds.

'_Okay Maddie. Just play it cool. Yeah, that's it! Play it cool…'_ she thought, trying to calm herself down.

"And what might that be?" she countered with a smirk all her own. Apparently she had the Evans gene of acting skills since she seemed to be pulling off the whole 'play it cool' card.

"I want to verse you in Halo!" Troy replied excitedly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Yeah…sure! That's what I thought you were talking about."

Her surprise and disappointment was a little more than evident in her voice. She had hoped he was going to make a gesture. You know, the romantic type. Like pulling her onto her feet and taking her in his strong arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

'_I guess I'll leave love to fairy tales and romance novels.'_ Maddie thought as she followed Troy down into the living room and starting playing the game.

To her surprise she was actually kind of good at Halo. She wasn't one to play many video games, but she came close to winning a couple of times.

"Hey! You just shot me again!" the blonde said as she hit Troy playfully on the arm.

"Well, that does happen to be the point of the game _Fitzpatrick_." Troy replied nudging her on the shoulder in return.

"Oh so that's how you're going to play _Bolton. _Just you wait; I'm totally going to win the next game! Then you'll be the one who's complaining."

"We'll see about that, Blondie!"

"Hey! Don't use my hair color against me! What if I start calling you Brownie? How does that make you feel?"

"Well Dr. Maddie, it makes me feel…like-like…like I'm going to beat again!"

"Ha ha! Aren't you just the funniest person ever?" Maddie said sarcastically.

The two continued to tease each other for next hour and a half until Maddie finally won. Jumping up and down on the couch, she celebrated her victory.

"I won! Go me! It's my birthday, it's my birthday…" she sang happily as she danced around Troy.

"Okay…are you done gloating now? Because I hear the pool calling our names." Troy stated, still in awe that someone had actually beat him at Halo.

"Yes! Okay I'll go change and meet you out back!" Maddie cheered as she ran off to go put on her swimsuit.

Troy went to his room and changed into his Hawaiian swim shorts, his mind on Maddie.

'_Man, I've never had this much fun hanging out with someone before. I feel like I can be myself with Maddie. There's just something about her…'_

Maddie was done changing in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her plain black bikini fit perfectly, showing off the things she want it to, and hiding nicely the things that she preferred High School guys with tons of hormones not to see. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in, letting her blonde locks frame her face.

'_Hair…check! Cute swimsuit…check! Breath…hmm, that may need a little work.'_ Maddie listed as she grabbed some mouthwash from the counter and gargled. After double-checking her breath, she hastily made her way to the back yard to meet up with Troy.

As soon as he saw Maddie Troy's jaw hit the floor. It was like he couldn't take his eyes off her.

'_The way the sun is hitting her and her hair makes her look like amazing. Plus, it doesn't hurt she looks HOT in a bikini. I must be the luckiest guy alive right now.'_

"Looks like someone's been working out!" Maddie complimented when she saw Troy's abs.

"Why thank you. You have my dad's killer basketball practices to thank for your viewing pleasure. You're not looking to bad yourself! Looks like someone's been…umm…eating their vegetables." Troy replied not knowing how to make himself look smooth.

'_Looks like someone's been eating their vegetables? My god Troy! You could've said something a little better than that!' _he thought, mentally kicking himself.

"Um, yeah. I love my vegetables…Well, I think I'm gonna lay out for a while." Maddie answered as she laid her towel out on the ground.

"No your not." The brown haired boy replied simply.

"And why not?"

"Because you're coming in with me!"

"Wha-" Maddie started, but by that time Troy had scooped her up and jumped into the pool with her.

When she finally came up for air, Maddie was ready to sock him in the arm.

"TROY!"

"Uh oh!" he responded cowardly as he swam away as fast as possible. Sadly, Maddie was an extremely fast swimmer and caught up with him in seconds. Before he knew it he was being dunked underwater.

Maddie smiled triumphantly until he surfaced. Soon the smile was washed off her face when Troy splashed water directly at her.

"It's war!" the blonde screamed as she returned the splash, nailing the teen with more water.

Splash after splash was traded, until suddenly Maddie stopped returning water. Her hands covered her face as she started to sniffle. Troy rushed to her side and put one hand on her back, gently rubbing circles in hopes to comfort the crying blonde.

"Maddie? What happened? Are you okay?" he questioned her as she continued to cry.

He moved so he could be face to face with her and slowly tried to remove her hands. Soon he saw the smile that covered her face.

"GOT YA!"

With that, water was promptly pelted at his head.

"Hey! I thought you were actually hurt. Well, I guess it's time for payback…" Troy replied as he grabbed her around the waist and slowly pulled her towards him. She tried to swim away, but her efforts were to no avail.

Soon, she was securely locked in his arms with no way out. Looking up their eyes met. The crystal blue eyes she had seen so many times before now captivated her completely. She just wanted to stay like that forever, caught in his eyes, wrapped in his arms. The two slowly started to move closer, lips just inches apart.

They both decided to cut off the distance at the same time, consequently bumping noses.

"Ouch!" The two cried in surprise as they held their noses.

"Oh, um…sorry." Troy apologized feeling like a dork.

"No, really. It was my fault." Maddie retorted as a blush crept across her cheeks.

An awkward silence followed. Neither one knew what to say or do now that the moment had been ruined. Finally, Troy decided to speak up.

"So…how's living with the Dramatized Twins of East High?"

"Sharpay is evil, as I'm sure you've noticed. Ryan is pretty nice; he's the most understanding of the two. And as much as Sharpay hates to admit it, he's the one with the most style. I mean, those hats scream fashion!" Maddie answered doing an impression of an overpaid designer at the end.

This got a small chuckle out of Troy, and definitely cleared the air of all the tension that was floating around them before.

"Are you in the mood for a movie marathon yet? I'll even let your choose which movies to watch." Troy asked.

"Sure!"

Maddie quickly put on a white skirt and red tank top over her swimsuit, while Troy threw on a shirt and the two made their way into living room. Looking through the large assortment of movies Maddie found her favorite, Pride and Prejudice. It was the newest one that stared Kiera Knightly and Matthew McFadden.

"Yes! I can't believe you guys have Pride and Prejudice! We _have _to watch it." She squealed as Troy's smile fell to a frown. That look was more than enough to squelch Maddie's happy demeanor.

"Oh come on Troy! You'll love it, trust me. Please…" The blonde pleaded giving her signature pout.

"Okay…but the next movie, I get to pick."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Wait, something's missing here…SWEETARTS AND MOUNTAIN DEW!"

"Sweetarts and Mountain Dew? If I'm mistaken most _normal _people prefer to eat popcorn during movies." Troy stated incredulously.

"Don't knock it till you try it!" Maddie replied sternly.

"But seriously, that is the craziest combination I have ever heard."

"No it isn't, it's really good. All you have to do is grind up the sweetarts with your teeth until they turn into powder. Then, you take a drink of Mountain Dew and feel the fizz in your mouth." Maddie explained step by step.

Following the steps, Troy did as he was told. The expression on his face was priceless when the fizzing started. Maddie burst into hysteric giggles at the sight of it.

"Wow! That is good!" Troy exclaimed as he grabbed more candy and put it in his mouth.

"I told you so!"

"Where did you even learn this from anyway?"

"Zack and Cody…" Maddie said as her mind faded to memories of their annual movie night they would have when Maddie had to baby-sit.

"Well next time you see them tell them thanks for me!" Troy said with a goofy smile on his face.

"I'll send them the message. Now how about we start up that movie?" Maddie said as she flopped down onto the couch beside Troy.

"If with have to…" Troy said forlornly.

"Aw, is Troy scared about a little competition from the smoking hot Mr. Darcy?" Maddie replied knowing how competitive boys were.

"No! Now lets just watch the movie!" Troy said grabbing the remote from the blonde and hitting play.

"Wow, thank God my mom isn't that crazy!" Troy exclaimed as he watched Mrs. Bennet try to marry off her daughter Jane.

"Where are your parents anyway? I haven't seen them here yet." Maddie questioned as the thought hit her.

"Oh, they went with my little brother on the monthly family camping trip. I was going to go, but then you called and…well, I decided to go save you from Sharpay instead." Troy replied with a lop-sided grin.

"Troy! I can't believe you ditched hanging out with your family for me!" Maddie screeched as she knocked him hard in the arm.

"Chill! I'd rather hang out with you more than my family anyday."

"At least you have a real family…" Maddie muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…I just remembered that I left my science book in my locker." She lied quickly.

"Please, I don't buy that for a second. Tell me the truth Mads." The brunette commanded, giving her the I-know-your-lying-so-tell-me-the-truth-right-now look.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Maddie inquired playfully.

"This." Troy said as he pulled her close as their lips crashed into each other.

Maddie was startled at first, not expecting Troy to pull her into an unbelievable, earth-shattering kiss. When she finally got a grip on what was happening she began to kiss back with equal fervor. Before either one knew it, their small kiss had turned into a full-blown make-out session.

* * *

**Did you like it, love it, hate it? I wanted to get more of Maddie and Troy together in this chapter so I hope you like it. By the way, Sweetarts and Mountain Dew is an AMAZING combination. Next chap. will be up in a bit! Toodles!**


End file.
